1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting apparatuses, and more particularly to a detecting apparatus for detecting whether a dimension of a workpiece matches a specification.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, whether a dimension of a workpiece matches a specification is detected by a ruler or other measuring device. However, in a volume production process, a great deal of laminate material is difficult to measure accurately and quickly, and the laminate material may be scraped or bent by the measuring device used.
What is needed, therefore, is a detecting apparatus which is able to quickly and safely detect a dimension of a workpiece.